Our Dear Children
by Rinpoo
Summary: Eggman's new ultimate lifeform kidnaps Sonic and Sally's beloved children. Will Sonic and Sally be able to rescue them before something terrible befalls them?


**Author's Note:** Here is a story I wrote as a gift for **laylathehedgehog59** on DeviantArt. She told me everything she wanted to happen in the story, and all the characters she wanted to see and I wrote it for her.

It was only supposed to be 5000 words, but I got carried away and now it is 9000. I guess that's what you get if you get a story from me.

Please take the time to stop by DeviantArt to visit **laylathehedgehog59**. Not only is she quite a sweet person, but she has an incredibly cute art style.

All characters in this story belong to SEGA/Archie Comics. Except for Plex, Manic and Sonia. Those are Layla's original characters she requested be included in her story, and I was more than happy to oblige.

The cover image is drawn by Layla, and is of her Sonic sona.

 **Warning:** Really lovy dovy sappy romance will ensue. You have been warned.

Our Dear Children.

The room was dark, save for the windows that allowed the moonlight to cast its romantic glow onto the large soft bed. The sounds of faint giggling echoed through the room, as Princess Sally tumbled backward onto the comforter, her body sinking downwards as she put on the biggest, most happy smile she could give.

"I can't believe it." She said unable to contain the excitement and happiness coursing through her body and heart. "It's finally happened." She placed her hand on her chest. The moon shined down on her face making it seem as if her beauty were glowing. Her bright white wedding gown flowed and crumpled all around her.

Sonic smiled happily, as he pushed himself forward, still wearing his tuxedo from the ceremony. He propped himself above her so that their faces were but inches from touching. "I'm happy you said yes Sal, you've made me the happiest hedgehog on the planet."

The two gazed in one another's eyes, and it almost felt like they were looking beyond their physical forms into each other's rich and vibrant soul.

"I love you..." Sally's voice trailed off, caught up in the passionate moment.

"I love you too Sal." Sonic's voice replied back.

The two slowly leaned in closer and closer until their lips barely met, and then quietly pressed against one another. Slow, tantalizing kisses that set their hearts ablaze. Their bodies lit with passion, as their kisses became even more furious. The two couldn't get enough of one another, they could barely believe they were here like this.

They rolled, kissed, tossed and turned. The night was that of swirling ecstasy and love. Sonic the great hero of Mobius and Princess Sally Alecia Acorn had finally found themselves in one another's arms, and they never wanted to let go.

Hours passed, and the two found themselves under the sheets cuddled against one another, their elegant clothes shed to the floor and Sally's head laying atop Sonic's chest. The two had been inseparably close since the defeat of Eggman three years ago, and tonight was the culmination of all of that bonding. Husband and Wife, together forever, it was what Sally had always dreamed it would be.

Sally looked up at Sonic as he looked back down to stare at her beautiful face, admiring the fact he could see it every day for the rest of his life. "I still can't believe you said yes," Sonic said as if thinking the heavenliness of this honeymoon were anything beyond a mere dream.

"Sally let out a cute giggle, as she rubbed his chest with her delicate hand. "Oh, and why is that Mr. Hedgehog?"

"I dunno," Sonic struggled to find the right words, but Sally, being as intelligent as she was, could get the gist of his comment.

"You're special to me Sonic, you always have been. I guess it just took peace to return to Mobius before we could explore that side of ourselves." She said as she snuggled even closer to him.

Sonic wrapped an arm around her. "I've always cared about you too Sal," He said as he gave her a genuine smile.

The two lay quietly in each other's company for a moment until Sonic broke the silence with a chuckle and a comment.

"Thanks..."

Sally blinked a bit confused and looked up at him. "Thanks…? For what?"

"For loving me… for the wedding… and for tonight." He whispered in a loving tone then kissed her forehead with confidence.

"Oh…" her cheeks heated up and turned a shade of deep red, though in the dark it was impossible to tell.

Sonic was always self-assured and loving, he had saved her numerous times, and there was nobody on Mobius whose arms felt safer to her. She accepted him for who he was, and she could tell that after tonight, they would be together forever.

With a sigh of bliss, Sally shut her eyes while lying her head on her new husbands' chest. It was a perfect beginning to a new chapter in her life, and she couldn't wait to see what the future brought from them both. As time moved forward and the twilight hours came upon them, she found herself falling into the most peaceful sleep of her entire life.

The days came and went until Sonic and Sally had spent four wonderful months with one another. King Maximillian Acorn and Queen Alicia Acorn had stepped down from their positions to lead a peaceful and quiet life away from the pressures of ruling. They had divided their kingdom equally amongst their son Elias and their beloved daughter Sally.

Together, in the course of two years, the two Acorn children had brought in an entirely new reign of peace not yet seen from the splendid utopia of Mobotropolis. Still, the search for Eggman grew ever desperate as he continued to elude the grasp of both the Mobian royal guard and the network of Freedom Fighters that had won the war.

Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D'Coolette had kept in close relations with Sally, and were attempting to locate Eggman and bring him to justice. The two eagerly awaited in the grand hall for her Majesty Queen Sally.

"I must say, Sally girl ain't ever been this late that I ever saw. Bunnie lamented as she stood before Sonic who was now the king consort of Mobotropolis.

"Oui, we are to be having much to report, but she is not to be being here." Antoine followed up Bunnie's sentiment, as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Sonic looked at the two and leaned forward. He was dressed in a kings royal red cloak and had a gold crown atop his head. "Guys relax, I am sure Sal is just busy, and that she is on her way now." He said in his usual chipper and down to earth way. Even as a king consort Sonic had not learned or used proper etiquette. He was mostly there to support Sally, but in truth, would honestly much rather be out running around searching for Eggman than being the king of Mobotropolis.

"Aww shucks Sugar-Hog, I didn' mean to be makin' a fuss. I just happen to be on edge, what with Eggman up and disappearin' like this." Bunnie said with a smile. She knew that Sonic was here alone because of Sally's lateness, and she also knew that was unusual for Sally.

Antoine nodded in agreement with Bunnie, he knew that it was serious, and didn't mean to come across as rude. He knew Sally was under a lot of pressure, as was Elias, to capture the fiend. "Oui, to be having my sincerest apologies Sonic, I am to be willing to wait no matter how long it takes."

Sonic gave them a smile, knowing he could entirely count on them to be understanding. "Thanks, guys, you're the best." Sonic gave them a thumbs up to show his approval, which extracted a giggle out of Bunnie.

"Don' ever change Sugah, I like ya just the way ya are." Bunnie commended him on his humbleness through his new stature.

"Oh! Bunnie! Antoine! Please forgive my lateness!" Sally hurried into the throne room holding her royal dress up so that she didn't trip. She threw herself into the throne by Sonic's side and inhaled deeply to catch her breath. Her hair didn't look as pristine, and she seemed tired. Possibly from overworking herself.

Sally turned to Sonic and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 'Thank you dear for sitting in my stead." She said to him. Even though a king consort lacked any real authority or right to the throne, his appearance was one that inspired hope among the citizenry that would come in and not see their Queen there.

Sonic smiled brightly and gave her a nod. "No prob Sal, happy to help." He said supportively.

Sally turned her attention to her two friends, who seemed to be in high spirits watching the cute scene unfold between the two.

"Well ain't that just precious!' Bunnie crossed her arms.

"Oui, oui. I do believe you are ze power couple." Antoine spoke jovially.

Sally gave them a dry smile, and Sonic let out a laugh.

"So, when are you two going to tie the knot eh?" Sally poked them back in jest.

"W-well ah, uhh..." Bunnie became tongue-tied and looked at Antoine, who looked equally as embarrassed.

"I am t-to be not knowing who to you are to be talking about." Antoine stumbled over his words worse than ever.

Bunnie quickly composed herself with a cough into her hand. "ANYWAY, we are ta be, bein' here to give y'all our report." She changed the subject.

Antoine simply nodded without speaking to Bunnie's words. Sally just put her hands on the side of the throne and started talking once more.

"Alright, what is it you have to report."

"Well uhm, Sal- er, I mean Your Majesty. We were all round' Mobius searchin' for Eggman, and we all ended' up discoverin' some of his secret labs. We thought it might lead to somthin' good, but what we were findin' out was the labs were empty and ransacked." Bunnie explained.

"Sally is acceptable Bunnie," She leaned forward to get more comfortable. "so, what exactly does this mean?"

"Well, it is meanin, that Eggman might have been round' recently, but has taken his research and fled," Bunnie concluded.

Sonic looked concerned, as did Sally.

"I want to double our efforts. Let everyone know we are going to search twice as hard to find Eggman, he cannot be allowed to reestablish himself and become a threat to Mobotropolis." Sally decreed.

Antoine gave a polite bow. "Oui, it is understood My Queen, we shall be to doing as you wish."

Sonic stood up and then proceeded to start walking towards Bunnie and Antoine, that is until Sally reached out her hand to grasp his wrist and stop him. Sonic turned back to see a severe look on Sally's face and turned to stand in front of her.

"What's up Sal? You know I can't just sit idly by while this happens? I can cover all kinds of ground with my super speed." He said assuredly.

"I need to talk to you…" She said in a hushed tone, and her face was full of worry. Bunnie and Antoine could see the intense emotions on her face and quietly backed out of the room, to give the two privacy.

"About what Sal?" He said as he scratched the back of his head confused. He had always fought Eggman, he didn't know why being king all of a sudden had to change that.

Sally had trouble finding the words and took in a deep breath.

"Sal, if this is about you being sick, don't worry about it. Nobody knows, and I..." Sonic tried to reason with her, but she interrupted him.

"I'm pregnant…" Her voice was low and filled with nervousness.

Sonic's eyes shot open wide, as he stared in shocked disbelief. Sally had been minorly ill for quite a few weeks, and Sonic had been sitting on the throne more and more to give her time to rest, but he hadn't ever figured this was the cause.

"I… Are you sure?" He asked, moving in closer to his beloved.

"Yes, the doctor confirmed it this morning when he came to our bedchamber to visit me." She said.

She had held off from summoning the doctor, for fear of her unwellness becoming news to everybody. She needed to be a strong, healthy Queen to rule, and it wasn't until her sickness didn't go away that she became worried enough to send for him.

Sonic's expression turned from worried to a loving smile as he knelt down in front of Sally and placed his hand onto her tummy. "I can't believe it Sal, me… a dad?" He looked up into her beautiful eyes.

Sally started to weep with emotions as she put her hand to her mouth and nodded. Sonic pushed in forward and embraced her into his arms. Bending before the throne without a single care who might barge in and see them.

Sally sniffled and held him close to her stomach, and she cried tears of absolute joy. "I love you so much Sonic." Her voice quivered with emotions.

"I love you too Sal," He said leaning forward and kissing her. "If… if you really need me here, then I won't go and search for Eggman." He said. He knew Sally needed him, and understood his new duties as her husband.

Sally shook her head. "No, I don't want our children to grow up in a world where Eggman could potentially come back and harm them." She said as Sonic took both of her hands into his.

"Then I will look for him, and return when you need me to sit on the throne.' Sonic said, knowing his speed would allow him to perform both duties to some extent.

Sally smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the nose. "I'm so happy Sonic... for you… for our future children." She said.

Sonic stood up and took off his crown, and cloak, throwing them on the empty throne he usually sat on. "You've made me so happy Sal, and I can't wait until our children are born," He showed his enthusiasm, and then he turned away from her, "but I need to find Eggman to keep all of us safe."

"I know Sonic, so go, go find him and bring him to justice." Sally gave Sonic the only thing he needed to hear.

"Then it's time to move!" He said enthusiastically as he went running forward and quickly dashing out of the throne room doors.

"Be careful my love... for all our sake," Sally whispered after his departure. Even though she knew Sonic could take care of himself, she still worried about what Eggman might have in store for him.

In the deepest reaches of space, far from Mobius, a wolf stood aboard the destructive and massive machine known as the Death Egg. His hands were situated behind his back, and his expression was that of a frown. He was staring out from his place on the bridge of the craft and watched as the distant stars moved by at a snail's pace. Dr. Eggman sat beside him and stared at the creation of his own design with extreme glee.

The Death Egg had been in reconstruction for over three years, even before Eggman's grand fall from grace on Mobius. When the tides of war had begun to turn, he foresaw his own loss, and rather than succumb to defeat he decided to plan for retaliation. Inspired by his grandfather's legacy, and armed with the new Death Egg, he planned to bring his new "ultimate lifeform" to sow destruction across the land.

The wolf's black ear twitched, and he noticed his own reflection bouncing back off from the glass window that leads out into space. He quietly studied his own reflection for a minute, taking in his mixtures of blacks, greys, and whites. He was well aware he was an artificial being, but he had to admire the black ears and black-tipped tail in contrast with his white body fur. It was as if Eggman had made his just as pretty as he had made him strong.

"Plex… What are you staring at?" Eggman inquired, noticing that the wolf was not all there.

Plex shifted his light blue eye to stare at Eggman from his peripheral vision and then turned to face him obediently. "I'm sorry father, I meant no disrespect." He said confidently.

Eggman put his hand to his chin and smiled. Even though Plex looked like he was no older than fourteen, he believed that his powers were even more significant than his predecessor's, Shadow. However, unlike Shadow, he had earnestly tried to give affection to the boy in hopes of ingraining a real sense of loyalty to him.

"You needn't apologize Plex, I was just curious. After all, I am your father, and a father should know about his son's life, do you not agree?" He placed his hand down on the console.

Plex thought for a second and then nodded. "I just saw my reflection staring back at me in the glass, and I was admiring your flawless handiwork and design." He admitted intelligently.

Eggman let out a laugh, in truth, the boy had grown on him, and he found himself having a strange affection for him unlike most of his other creations. They shared a love of science, and Plex was incredibly smart. His rapid growth since he had been released from his incubation of seven years was incredible.

"Father, if I might be so bold. What exactly are you planning to do now that most of the construction is complete on the Death Egg?" Plex asked. He knew that his father had been planning to return to a place called Mobius, but never bothered to question why, if his father wanted it he just went along with it.

"Ho-ho-ho, Plex, quite the curious boy!" Eggman complimented him. "The Death Egg needs to have its weapons and security reinstated now that the majority of construction is complete, and within a years' time I intend to return to Mobius and punish Sonic for his transgressions against me."

Plex looked at him somewhat confused, over the months he had heard the name in passing, but Eggman had not elaborated on exactly who this was. Given the tone and the way in which his father was speaking, Plex concluded that this "Sonic" was probably an antagonist to his beloved parent.

"Sonic is a bad person?" Plex questioned his father, though whether he was terrible or not was irrelevant. If his father wished him to destroy Sonic, he would do so without hesitation.

"Oh, yes, an awful person. He always came to ruin my experiments and plans. He kicked me out of my home on Mobius." Eggman stated in a faux whiny tone.

Plex turned away from his father after hearing that and went back to looking out the window into space. A look of anger about him as he glared. "I hope you're ready 'Sonic,' because anybody who trifles with my father, shall be crushed." He said to himself in a low tone, excited about the prospect of pleasing his dad.

"SURPRISE!" A loud shout echoed through the elegant dining room as Sally slowly walked her way in.

"Oh! You guys!" Sally said in shock, as she saw many of her closest friends and family members gathered around in the elegant castle dining room. She was now visibly pregnant, and her stomach had ballooned up quite a lot in the past several months, it was only a matter of time now before her children would come into the world.

Sonic was standing next to her with a grin, having escorted her in with full knowledge of the get-together. Stacked high around the rather large center table were many gifts ready to be opened. There was also cake and various foods of all kinds set atop a second half of the dining table so that the guests could enjoy themselves at their leisure.

"Congratulations Sally girl!" Bunnie said happily coming up and giving her a gentle hug. "I can't believe soon Y'all be one big happy family!"

"Oui, yes congratulations!" Antoine followed up behind her. While giving a respectful bow to his Queen. He was overjoyed with the beautiful events unfolding in everybody's life.

It was great to see the two here, and Sally was overjoyed at the surprise baby shower offered to her by those she genuinely cared for. She let go of Bunnie and allowed the two to have their share of the delicious food.

"Congratulations my dear daughter!" She heard her father's voice boom over the crowd and turned to see him and her mother standing by uncle Chuck.

"Father! Mother! It is good to see you!" Sally embraced them with open arms and the three shared in each other's joy. Soon her parents would be grandparents, and the royal lineage would continue on. "We are too excited for you." Sally's mother said as the three broke from their embrace.

"Thank you both!" Sally laughed.

"Congratulations Sally!" Uncle Chuck chimed in with a smile as he gave her an endearing hug as well. "I am so proud and happy for you two!"

Sally gave a hug back to Chuck and parted with him happily.

Chuck, her mother, and her father all stepped aside to allow more people at the get together to offer their congratulatory remarks to her.

"I hope I am not too late." Sally heard as she turned to see her brother was standing behind her with a giant smile.

"Elias! I am surprised you found time to even come!" Sally remarked as he patted her on the back during their embrace.

"As if I would miss a party for my dear younger sister and my soon to be niece and nephew." He said to her with pride. "My wife is handling the affairs of the castle while I am here."

"Well, it means a lot to me that you came," Sally admitted, as Elias took a glass of Champagne from one of the servants offering it. "Please enjoy yourself, and the gifts given to you." He remarked, as he turned to his parents to greet them, as Sally had before him.

Rotor came bouncing up with a plate of food, and Tails was carrying a plate with a piece of cake on it.

"Hey, Sally! Congratulations." Rotor remarked as he stuffed his face with the plethora of meats and veggies offered at the buffet.

"Thanks, Rotor." Sally smiled at him, happy he had come and was enjoying himself.

Tails shyly went over to Sally and held up the plate with a piece of cake on it. "This is for you aunt Sally, I know that you ne-need to eat a lot because you have two babies instead of one."

Sally laughed at his cuteness and took the plate from him thankfully. "Why thank you Tails, I am quite hungry." She said as she took a piece of cake and placed it into her mouth with the accompanying fork. It tasted elegantly sweet and was of the highest quality.

Tails smiled, as he gave her a thumbs up like Sonic would, and ran off to go get himself an extra giant piece.

Sally walked over to Sonic and gave him a giant kiss on the lips. "Thank you, dear, for putting this all together."

Sonic laughed and gave her a kiss back. "I can't take all the credit. I had a lot of help from everybody else, including Knuckles. Unfortunately, though, he couldn't make it here today." Sonic said a little bummed out.

"It's ok Sonic, I am just happy that everybody was thinking of us." Sally was genuinely grateful for everything in her life at the moment, and even though Eggman continued to elude them, there was still room for enjoyment in their lives.

The party went on for quite some time, as everybody reminisced, talked, and had fun. The food was in endless supply, and it all culminated in Sally opening a plethora of gifts to help with her soon to be born twins.

Over the course of an entire year, Eggman had taken great pains in getting his Death Egg weapons operational, and now that it was all completed, he had begun to traverse the solar system to head towards Mobius.

In this time the spy robots he had left behind on the planet had fed him the most glorious of information, something that made him giddy beyond reason. Sonic was apparently now a father, and as a father, Eggman now knew he had something incredible to exploit.

"Plex… come here!" Eggman yelled as he stood up from his chair in the center bridge.

"Yes, father?" Plex came over as he was beckoned.

"Now that we are rapidly approaching Mobius, I have a special mission, that I believe only you could accomplish." He said.

"I already assumed I was going to lay waste to your enemies on Mobius?" Plex said, looking a bit confused.

"While that is part of it, yes, there is something else I want you to do for me before you do anything else." Eggman paused to adjust his glasses. "Apparently Sonic has been busy having children while I have been away, and I would hate for these precious little ones to not be introduced to their wonderful uncle, Eggman!" He said with a laugh.

"So, as soon as we arrive near Mobius you are tasked with gathering the children so that I may 'meet' them." Eggman finished with a sinister smile on his face. He knew that with that kind of leverage he could really punish not just Sonic, but the princess as well. They might even just hand the whole kingdom back over to him.

Plex nodded, as his father tasked him with capturing the young children. Most would think such an act deplorable, but he didn't really care one way or another. Over the past year, he had come to learn of Sonic's strength, and it excited him that perhaps he would find a challenge there in him.

Still, the knowledge that his father had been harassed and hurt by him brought deep seething anger that dictated punishment. He stared once again out the window and could see the planet in the distance. His eyes fixated on it through his long bangs that dropped down in front of the sides of his face.

"I'm almost here hedgehog… I hope you haven't grown soft since my father has not been there to challenge you." He balled his gloved hand into a fist. No matter what, he knew he would not fail in his task.

It had been one whole year since the birth of Sonic and Sally's dear twins. Manic, a boy, and Sonia, a girl. They were both the ideal of cute and were dearly loved by all who came in contact with them.

The two babies were lying down in their elegant crib for naptime while Sonic and Sally were busy preparing for their dear children's first birthday. They had the cake laid out, and the central room decorated with bright, flashy colors, and a banner hung above the entryway that read "Happy First Birthday!"

"Where do you want this aunt Sally?" Tails said as he dragged along balloons to help decorate.

"Over in the corner big guy," Sonic said, as he pointed to the open corner on the side of the room.

"Ok!" Tails responded brightly, feeling excited for the birthday party that was ready to be underway in a few hours.

Sally chuckled as she passed Tails on her way from checking on her babies. She felt fulfilled and happy in her life and felt as though things couldn't get any better.

"Hey, Sal," Sonic said as he walked over and kissed her directly on the lips.

"Her dear!" Sally returned the sentiment, as she took in her lover's kiss. "I just checked up on Sonia and Manic. They are fast asleep and should be for a while. That should give our guests ample time to arrive."

"Great," Sonic said as he rubbed Sally's hands. He loved hearing that the special people in his life were all doing so well.

"How long until people show up!" Tails said in a complaining way. He really didn't want to wait hours to start having fun.

Sonic and Sally turned to him and were about to speak until a voice came out of nowhere to answer.

"Hopefully not too long, I'm starving."

Sonic, Sally, and Tails looked up towards the source of the voice and could see that Knuckles was standing there in the doorway. He was carrying his now four-year-old daughter Laura-Su on his shoulder.

"Knuckles!" Sonic pepped up happily as he had a smile from ear to ear.

Knuckles put down his daughter and Tails immediately ran over to see her. He was much older than her, but it was another child to be around regardless.

"Well Knuckles, I didn't expect to see you here so early," Sally said.

Knuckles rubbed his neck as Tails shuffled his daughter off to try and sneak some of the food being set on the table.

"Well, I figured since I couldn't make the baby shower. I would compensate by showing up early to help you two out." Knuckles said as he walked up to Sonic.

Sonic reached out his hand, and their hands slapped together in a friendly grasp. "Long time no see Knux." Sonic laughed.

"I can see fatherhood hasn't made you soft." He laughed back.

It had been some time since the two had seen one another, and it felt good that he was there. Sally had gotten up and gone over to see Laura-Su, and scold Tails for trying to steal the food before the other guests had arrived.

Sonic and Knuckles caught up with one another while the hour passed by rather quickly. Eventually, noises started coming from the other room, and it was fairly evident that Sonic's children were waking up from their nap.

It was still an hour or two until the rest of the guests would arrive, so Sally went and gathered the babies up from the other room and brought them back. Once she returned, she placed them inside of the playpen situated in the center of the room. Afterward, she sat on one of the table chairs by Sonic and Knuckles.

Tails and Laura-Su went over to greet the babies, who merely made joyful noises the minute they saw the two older children.

"Kids are something ain't they?" Knuckles asked as he admired his own daughter.

"I have to agree," Sally said, as she watched the kids giggle and have a good time.

"For sure." Sonic agreed as he took his place next to Sally to gaze upon his son and daughter.

Sonic and Sally quietly watched, admiring what they had created together when Knuckles voice abruptly caused everyone in the room to turn their head.

"Can we help you?"

Their gaze fixated on the central doorway, and there, they saw somebody they had never seen before. A young wolf, who had his hands at his side, and a serious look on his face.

"Uhhh..." Sonic looked confused, but never the less spoke out to the child. "You ok buddy?"

There was no response from the black marked wolf as he stared daggers at the three. He turned his head slightly and immediately noticed that the babies he was here to collect were directly behind them.

Sally stood up and politely addressed him. "I am terribly sorry, but this is a private affair. I really don't know how you ended up here, but..."

"Silence yourself." The wolf cut her off, as he began to walk forward.

"Hey, just who do you think you're talking to!" Knuckles became indignant as he started walking towards Plex.

Sonic could sense the intent behind the visitor, and he silently watched him while Knuckles walked forward to deal with him.

"Knuckles be careful," Sally warned him.

"Hah! What's this pipsqueak going to do to me?" Knuckles placed himself between Plex and the rest of the room.

Plex stared at Knuckles and didn't bother moving. "So, you are the first challenger, are you?"

"Hah, challenger? Well, I must say if you came here to start something I am going to finish it." Knuckles said back threateningly and swing his fist towards Plex.

Plex stood stationary, and within a second, he moved his arm up and disappeared completely.

"What!?" Knuckles said, as his fist slammed into the ground, punching up the floor. After another second passed Plex appeared behind him and drove his foot into Knuckles' stomach with incredible force.

"Knuckles!" Sally and Sonic shouted in unison.

"Rrrr. I don't know who you think you are, but this is over!" Knuckles shouted, coming back around again, but just as before. Plex disappeared from sight and reappeared on the side of Knuckles. With much more force than before, the wolf drove his knee into Knuckles' head causing him to drop to the floor like a brick.

Sonic, though he watched the wolf, couldn't track his movements at all. Was this child really that fast?

"And here I thought you'd be of sport," Plex said, as he turned his attention back towards the children. He knew his central duty and was going to fulfill it above all else.

Within seconds he disappeared and then reappeared by the playpen where the children were located. Tails had taken Laura-Su and hidden the minute things started becoming heated but could not carry the babies as well.

"Sonia! Manic!" Sally cried in desperation.

Sonic stepped forward and balled his hand into a fist. "If ya know what's good for ya' you'll back off."

Plex ignored both of them and with one arm hoisted the children up into his grasp. Sally was utterly terrified, and Sonic was vehemently angry.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you better rethink what you are doing, for your sake." Sonic was not about to allow any harm to come to his children.

Plex held them in one arm, and they cried and screamed loudly from being suddenly lifted.

"Let my babies go!" Sally demanded as she stepped forward in an enraged manner. Panic had seized her heart, and she felt desperate.

"Shut your mouth, lest I shut it for you." He said to Sally and then turned his attention towards Sonic.

"I've gotten what my father asked me to retrieve, but after hearing about all the bad things you have done to him. I have decided that you shall not go unpunished for your sins." He raised the palm of his hand, and blue energy started to spark and flash around it.

"Rrrrrr." He grit his teeth and then let out a laugh.

"You've taken everything from my father, and so I shall take everything from you!" He shouted, and unleashed a beam of pure concentrated lightning towards Sally.

With the babies in his left arm, and the beam of pure destructive energy heading towards Sally he was guaranteed a hit or the children. "Hah!"

Within seconds Sonic had blasted forward at super speed and grabbed Sally at the last second. The beam collided with the wall and exploded into a spectacle of flying rocks and debris.

Plex reared back and had a look of pure shock on his face. He couldn't even comprehend the speed at which Sonic had moved. It was now that he realized just why his father had considered him such a threat, even if you hear how fast Sonic is, seeing it is entirely different.

Sonic held Sally in his arms, and his green eyes met with Plex's blue ones.

"I don't have time for this…" Plex said as he held his hand up.

Sonic placed Sally onto her feet and then quickly started to charge forward towards Plex to rescue his children. Within seconds the wolf had disappeared from sight, causing Sonic to skid to a complete halt.

It was about now that Sonic had gathered that the wolf was somehow warping through space. It was likely the only explanation for why Sonic couldn't track him, and why he so effortlessly got into the castle.

"My children!" Sally cried out in horror, as Sonic ran over to Knuckles who was lying unconscious on the floor. "Knux you ok? Snap out of it!"

"Why did this happen! I don't understand!" Sally cried out in near hysteria.

Sonic looked up at his dear wife, and then towards the hole in the castle that was made by that wolf. After a second, Sonic quietly pointed his finger over towards it, in answer to Sally's question.

Sally's eyes gazed upwards towards the clear blue sky, and there, taking up most of the skyline, was the Death Egg. Shock and horror had taken hold of even Sonic now, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He needed to get his children back, and he was going to do whatever it took to do that.

Plex held the now quiet children in his arm, as he stood before Eggman. They both knew that without a doubt Sonic was already on his way to retrieve them, and Eggman was already preparing for the confrontation.

"Good job Plex, I can see that my trust in you was not misplaced. You captured both of them, and in quick fashion too." Eggman turned and started typing something on his center console.

Plex just stood there, and nodded, keeping his grip on the twins loose, so he did not crush them to death. "Of course father, I would not fail you on such an important task."

Eggman let out a laugh and started to walk away. "I need to set up my containment field. Watch the brats until I return!"

Plex gave a nod and turned his attention to the two cooing babies in his arm. They just stared at him and made cute noises.

"What are you two looking at?" Plex said to them as he put on a nasty scowl.

The two babies just continued making their noises without concern.

"Rrrrahhh!" Plex became louder, as he bared his fangs in an attempt to upset them.

Sonia started to giggle cutely, and Plex shut his mouth in surprise.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, raising his finger towards them in a threatening manner.

Manic reached out and grabbed onto his finger and gave it a squeeze. Neither were concerned in the least about Plex.

"Hah… Neither of you are afraid of me…" He paused for a second, as a smile started to creep across his face. "I respect that."

"Plex! What are you doing!" Eggman shouted from behind him.

"Oh- uh n-nothing father." He said, quite embarrassed being caught messing around with toddlers.

"Never mind! Put them over there on the pedestal!" He commanded pointing to a metal pedestal on the side of the room.

 **BOOOM!**

Loud explosions echoed throughout the room as it started to shake. It was already evident that Sonic was here, and was wasting no time in confronting them for his children.

"Hurry up and do it now Plex!" Eggman shouted.

Plex walked over and placed the two children on the pedestal, and a green energy field appeared around them. The moment they left Plex's arms they began to cry and a tinge of pain filled his heart.

"…" Plex stared at them, trapped in their prison.

"Ho-Ho-Ho! Excellent work Plex, now we have everything we need to have the upper hand." Eggman was joyous and happy to see that he was in control now.

It didn't take long for Sonic to come blasting in through the central door, leaving a trail of complete destruction in his wake. Robots, laser cannons, hallways, they were left in complete shambles as Sonic had passed through it all.

Plex turned to see Sonic barge into the door and drop Sally next to him on her feet. Neither one was going to sit idly by while Eggman terrorized their children.

"Nice of you to barge in Sonic!" Eggman smiled deviously.

Sonic pointed at him and began to speak. "This time you've gone too far Eggman! Return Sonia and Manic to us right now!"

"How dare you kidnap our children!" Sally said ferociously as she stared daggers at the mad scientist.

Sonic began to move forward, but Plex walked himself so that he stood in between him and Eggman. "….."

"Outta my way kid!" Sonic said as he stood feet away from Plex. He wasn't about to play games with him while his children were captive.

"Ho-Ho! I wouldn't come any closer Sonic, for you see, your children are being held in that chamber over there," He pointed towards the pedestal. "and if you so much as attempt to come near me or grab them, I will disintegrate them."

Plex turned to look back at the children sitting in the tank, and he felt a ping of pain in his heart again. His expression turned to shock, and he felt confused. "Father?"

"You wouldn't!" Sally screamed as she interjected.

"Oh, but I would, and will, unless of course, you both surrender to me and give me back the kingdom." Eggman laughed.

"Not gonna happen!" Sonic said as he pointed to Eggman. He was ready to fight.

Plex turned his attention back to Sonic and readied himself to fight, knowing that his father was likely bluffing about his intentions.

"Fine then hedgehog, have it your way. Plex, deal with him so that he can see the futility of his 'rescue.'" Eggman pointed at Sonic.

Sonic watched as Plex wasted no time in disappearing, and then he abruptly reappeared to the right of Sonic. Giving him a surprise kick to the head, that sent him flying backward.

"Ahh!" Sonic yelled in surprise.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled.

"Father told me you would be a challenge, but I haven't seen anything outta you!" Plex said.

"That's because I'm just getting warmed up!" Sonic got to his feet and started to make his way forward, but before he could even start running. Plex once again disappeared and then reappeared by Sonic, and with one swift kick, his foot forcefully collided with his stomach.

"Ahhh." Sonic cried out in pain, dropping to his knees. Once there, Plex delivered another swift kick to his head, sending him toppling to the ground completely.

"Oh-ho-ho! This is wonderful, isn't it Sonic, and here you thought you were going to Succeed!" Eggman had his entire attention devoted to the fight and hadn't noticed Sally slip away quietly.

She kept low, and quietly made her way to the pedestal, hoping that Sonic could buy her enough time to retrieve her children.

"Is that all you've got! C'mon!" Plex yelled angrily.

Sonic got up and leaned on his knee. The wolf could cut through space and reach him instantly at will. Sonic watched quietly, as the wolf taunted him.

"Giving up already!" He yelled triumphantly.

Sonic intensely stared at him from his kneeling position on the ground. Watching, and focusing on him with all of his energy.

"Finish him Plex, teach him a lesson for your dear father!" Eggman jumped in excitement.

Sally had reached the containment unit and was quietly trying to hack the console. The babies noticing their mother began to stir and make noises. "Shh" She tried to quiet them down, but it was too late. They had drawn the attention of Plex.

"Oh no, you don't!" He yelled as he disappeared, and then reappeared next to Sally, sending his fist directly into her face.

"Ahhh!" She squealed as he knocked her to the floor.

Sonic grit his teeth angrily, but continued to study the creature, his eyes searching.

Plex's blue eyes returned to Sonic, and he stared intensely into them as they moved. Plex started to disappear, and once he did Sonic got up and quickly moved to the right, completely avoiding the wolf's attack.

"What!" Plex said in complete surprise, as he staggered forward from the force of his swing.

Sonic quickly made his way over to Sally who was sitting there wiping some blood that had dribbled out of her mouth.

"Sal! A-are you ok?" He asked, not even caring about Plex at this point.

"I-I'm fine." She replied weakly.

"Don't ignore me you son of a bitch!" Plex screamed angrily.

Sonic turned to stare at him and just stood in position defiantly.

"Oh, that's how you want it, is it!?" The wolf angrily yelled as he disappeared.

Sonic moved quickly and swung his foot up to the left.

 **SMASH!**

Sonic's foot connected directly with Plex's face sending him toppling to the floor.

"What is going on!" Eggman said, not even Sonic could be fast enough to see things teleporting through physical space.

Sonic watched as Plex started to pull himself up angrily, feeling humiliated in front of his father. "Y-you think you are clever hedgehog!" He looked up at him, and he disappeared once more.

Sonic leaped in front of Sally, and with a straight kick forward he caught Plex a third time in the face. Sending him spiraling backward and then rolling and tumbling about the floor.

"That's a nice trick, but if it's all you got, then I'm afraid this show is over," Sonic said as stared at plex on the floor

Plex began to sit up, putting his hand to his nose, and he could feel the blood leaking out of it. "Rrrr…" He had never felt pain before, and it almost made him want to cry.

"How...?" He merely asked, in a defeated manner.

Sonic kept his gaze on him and answered confidently. "I can tell where you want to teleport. I can see it in your eyes, and as somebody who has spent years going at super sonic speed. I can catch even the most rapid change in eye movements. You can't hide it from me, even if you want to."

Plex stared in surprise and decided to call Sonic's bluff. He stared at a place, and then just before teleporting he moved his line of sight. Sonic immediately jumped to the side, away from the position he landed.

"Hah…hah. Hahahahah!" Plex laughed enthusiastically. The sport, the challenge, this was everything he wanted. Someone worthy of testing his abilities.

Sonic just stood there, and Sally returned to his side after snapping out of her daze.

"W-we need to get the children Sonic..." She reminded him.

Eggman was starting to get doubtful of Plex's abilities to adequately deal with Sonic and decided if he wanted to get his revenge he would need to get it before it was too late. He moved his hand, and with a push of a remote button, the ceiling above the pedestal where the babies sat began to spark and charge. It became deafening and released an energetic electrical sound.

"Sonia! Manic!" Sally yelled and started to run over to them in fearful distress.

Sonic and Plex turned their attention to the small prison, and they both looked surprised.

"You had your chance to surrender hedgehog, now you will pay the price for all your misdeeds!" Eggman laughed, as he smashed the button, ensuring the machine could not be shut off.

Sonic quickly ran over to the containment unit, but the field around it could not be broken. The babies cried loudly as the beam inside heated up.

Plex could feel his heart break over the children's cries, and he raised his arms into the air with a loud yell. "RRRRRRRRRaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Did I say we were finished hedgehog!" His body started to turn blue and electrical energy started emitting from his body in giant flashes and sparks.

Sally jumped back before one of the massive jolts of electricity could fry her. Sonic also jumped backward while staring at Plex, as a strong force of electrical energy flowed through the area.

"Plex! What are you doing! You'll fry the machines!" Eggman tried to yell, but he fell on deaf ears.

The electricity emitted ensured that neither Sonic nor Sally could go near the containment unit, but as the electrical jolts flew, the machines in the room began to spontaneously erupt one after another. Computers exploded, and the power started to fluctuate. After a few seconds the containment unit shut down, and the protective field disappeared around the children.

"No!" Eggman yelled loudly, as he watched Sally make a risky grab at her children through the flying electricity. Once the babies were safe and sound in her arms, Plex stopped emitting the powerful wattage.

Sally held her children tight, as Sonic could see Plex waiting for him. His body was surrounded by a blue aura, and his hand contained balls of lightning in them.

Sonic quickly ran towards Plex, knowing what he was after, but also understanding that because of his actions his children were safe.

Plex threw a ball of lightning at Sonic, and as it hit the floor, it exploded outward traveling in all directions. Sonic jumped quickly out of the way and tried to punch at him.

"Haaaa!" Plex slid his hand forward and sent a wall of electricity in front of himself. Sonic started to shake as he felt electricity flowing through his body. "Ahhh!"

"Hah!" Plex laughed as he kicked Sonic away from him and flicked his right hand outwards, creating a blade like weapon of pure electricity.

"Handle this hedgehog!" He yelled and brought the end of the blade downwards towards Sonic's exposed chest. Sonic rolled out of the way, but as the blade missed and hit the floor, it sent electricity traveling along it, shocking Sonic in the process.

"Rrrr!" Sonic could feel pain coursing through his body, and he knew he couldn't stay on the back foot like this. He forced himself to stand despite the current running through him, and he turned to Plex after the wave had passed.

"Your fortitude is admirable, but it will not last!" Plex disappeared from sight, and Sonic quickly jumped to the side to avoid the warping attack, but unlike before, Plex simply swung the lightning sword in Sonic's direction, sending out a wave of electricity that hit him.

"Ahhhh!"

Sonic screamed as he hit the ground and landed on his knees. Sally watched on in horror from the far corner of the room, cradling her children close, so that they would avoid harm.

Eggman watched as the fierce battle raged on, and even though he was upset Plex had released the children, he seemed to be making up for it with this display of complete dominance.

"Any last words hedgehog!" Plex said as he drew closer. His body sparking as he walked. The fur on his body and hair waving with electrical current.

Sonic looked up and watched him as he came in close, and then uttered his last words loud and clear. "NOW!"

"?"

The wolf looked surprised, but the second Sonic had said that. Sally had moved her one arm while holding the twins in her other and produced a power ring from the backpack that was strapped to her back. She threw it at Sonic who caught it in midair.

"What is…?" Plex said in a confused state.

"It's time to get real!" Sonic yelled as he felt incredible power running through his body. His speed, strength, sight, hearing, and reflexes were all immensely increased.

"Ahhh!" Plex yelled as he went in to give Sonic the final blow.

Sonic just effortlessly dodged the swing, and in rapid succession began to kick him over and over.

"Ah, rr, ohh!" Plex whined as he took kick after kick. He tried to toss an electrical ball towards him, but Sonic jumped over it and planted a nice punch to his face.

"Ahhhh!" Plex yelled, having been hit in his already injured nose again. He staggered backwards and raised his hand towards Sonic. "No more games, you die!" He grit his teeth, and with all the energy he had collected he sent a giant energy wave towards Sonic, much bigger than the one he had sent Sally's way before.

"No!"Eggman screamed.

Sonic didn't care at all, and with the beam heading his way. He merely got into his classic Sonic spin position and sent himself careening forward over the attack.

"Shi-!" Plex screamed as Sonic collided with him, full force. Plex had released all the energy he had stored up into that one attack, and now he was being smashed by a super-powered hedgehog.

The beam collided with the base of Eggman's center console causing a massive explosion. Rendering all functions of the Death Egg inoperable. Eggman bounced backward and fell to the ground due to the force of the blast. "OOOF!"

Sonic stood in front of Plex as he sat there in shocked defeat trying to catch his breath. Sonic turned his attention to Sally, who ran over to him with their children.

"We need to get out of here now!" She yelled.

Sonic scooped her up into his arms and started to walk past Plex.

"Y-you got... got lucky hedge-hedgehog. You hear me…" Plex said as he held his aching body. Sonic just gave him a smirk and turned his attention towards the door leading out.

"You weren't so bad yourself kid." With that, Sonic took off, still under the last of the effects of the power ring.

Plex watched him run off, and couldn't help but smile. Even if he'd lost, he loved the sport of the fight, and even though he had somewhat sabotaged his fathers' original plans. The feeling it gave him was one of happiness.

With that, Sonic and Sally returned home happy with their children unharmed, and even though there were obstacles to be faced by the young ones at some point, both Sonic and Sally knew that their children would both grow up into strong resplendent people.

The End.


End file.
